


Serenade Me (Because You're The Only One I’ll Give Permission To.)

by Cher_005



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Cloud Watching, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Concerts, Cotton Candy, Dojae Go To The Same Uni, Domestic Fluff, Doyoung Is A Music Student, Doyoung Is Flirty, Fair Dates, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Giggling, Go Listen To DPR Live's Action Ft. Gray, I Don't Know If This Has A Plot Honestly, Jaehyun Is A Fashion Student, Jaehyun Is Like Really Pretty, Jaehyun Is Soft, Love at First Sight, M/M, Married Life (The Movie Up's Soundtrack), Mostly Song Lyrics Hmmm, Romantic Fluff, Running, Secret Fields, Serenading, Singing, Star Gazing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yuil Are Barely Mentioned I'm So Sorry, doyoung is whipped, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cher_005/pseuds/Cher_005
Summary: Action by Dpr Live, ft. Gray is a really good song, a really good song for Doyoung to serenade Jaehyun with.[The underlined/italics sentences are the lyrics of the song.]





	1. Chapter 1

_ "I think I'm in love with," _

Doyoung stares at the man who sat across him in the coffee shop, he knew him from his university. "Jung Jaehyun." Doyoung mumbled to himself.

_"The way your nail glitter, the way your hair fall, the way you constantly bite on that coffee straw."_

He notices the other's nails have a shiny pink polish on them, it quite suited him and his look. His hair fell on his forehead, making him look younger and he occasionally bit on the coffee straw, nibbling on it for a few seconds before taking a sip and going back to whatever he was doing.

_"What is an alternative brand for those skinny jeans, H &M? Saint Laurent? Anything."_

Doyoung observed the man's outfit, he was wearing a pastel purple hoodie and skinny jeans. Although Doyoung didn't have much interest in clothes, but seeing the jeans which Jaehyun wore, he couldn't help but wonder where the other got them from.

'Maybe H&M's? Or it could be from some expensive brand... Like Saint Laurent! or wherever actually, they're nice.' He thought, staring blanking at the wall ahead in front of him.

 _"The way you flip through that magazine and the way you make that coffee look sweet as hell."_ Doyoung's attention went back to the younger as he flipped the page and took a sip of his drink, smiling contently at the taste. "But is an americano really so delicious?" He wondered, slightly shaken by how the other was making the bitter liquid look a sweet concoction.

" _Oh shit, he's looking._ Don't look up." Doyoung quickly averted his eyes as Jaehyun looked up, feeling the other's stare on him.

 _"Gangnam station exit 10. If you go that way, Giordano. Around there is my go-to coffee shop."_ Doyoung looked out the window for a second, looking at the coffee shop's name and remembering how he found this place. He smiled at the memory, the shop owner, Taeil, let him stay in at closing time when it was raining heavily one night. He was interrupted by a waiter, Yuta, according to the name tag.

 _"Would you like to order?"_ Yuta gave Doyoung a small smile as he asked.

 _"Yes, americano, please."_ He answered returning the man a smile too.

 _"I can’t seem to wake up today, maybe that’s why."_ Doyoung thought before his thoughts were stopped again.

 _"Uh, anything else sir?"_ The waiter asked to confirm the order.

 _"Hold on, please! Extra shot, extra ice. Make it nice, got it?"_ Doyoung quickly explained his drink to the man, making sure it didn't get mixed up with any other orders.

 _"Large?"_ Yuta asked him.

_ "Yes."  _

_ " _ _ Card?" _

_ "No, Price?"  _

_ "It’s 5,700₩" _

_ "Oh, okay." _

Since the place was mostly empty, Doyoung got his drink quick.

_"Then I smoothly walk towards him."_

Doyoung got up from his seat, weaving his way through the tables to the man who was still flipping through his magazine.

"Hey!" The man flashed Jaehyun a smile. "Would you mind me sitting here?" Doyoung continued. 

"Not at all!" Jaehyun answered him, smiling back, showcasing his dimples slightly.

"I've actually seen you around." Doyoung tried to spark a conversation.

"Really?"

"Yeah, especially when I leave music class."

"Ah, you sing?" Doyoung had Jaehyun's attention now.

"Yeah, I actually leave in a bit for a music festival here. I'm one of the singers!"

When the man said this, he swore he could see the younger's eyes sparkle.

"Are there tickets left?"

"Oh, it's a free concert. Like you can leave and come at any time."

"Ooh~ Sounds cool! I'll try to come by if I get my work done."

"Sure! My showcase is at four twelve and it's only a few blocks for here, really colourful so you'll know of there."

"Uh, I have to leave now. See you soon, Jaehyun." Doyoung got up,

"Wait, how do you know my name and what's your name?"

"Doyoung and you're pretty famous in uni, almost everyone knows you."

"Oh, yeah." Jaehyun muttered to himself,

"Bye!" Doyoung quickly waved at the latter as he ran out of the shop.

It was almost four fifteen PM, Jaehyun was slightly late, but he quickly made his way to the front and screamed cheers as Doyoung found him easily in the front, singing the chorus while making flirtatious eye contact with Jaehyun.

_ "Excuse me, would you like to be part of my movie? Don’t worry, It’s not too intense.  _

_ Yeah! Woo!  _

_ Some like, Emrata or like Emma Watson or like Emma Stone, in my movie. _

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, be part of my movie. _

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah! It’s not too intense.  _

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah! _

_This ain’t no love song, it’s everybody’s_ favourite _movie._

_ Yours truly." _

Doyoung's sweet yet powerful voice filled the place, everyone was singing along, even Jaehyun. The man singing never broke his eye contact with Jaehyun, only giving small looks to the crowd and smiling before going back to Jaehyun.

_"I think, I'm in love with you and you just gotta let-let my love adorn you._

_I like the way you dress, I like your taste all, I want is you._

_Even if you don’t do anything, you’ll never be boring!_

_Baby, you just don’t know how beautiful you are._

_If you don’t know, let me explain boy, mm so!_

_Even the word perfect isn’t enough for you, you make me not wanna work but it’s okay._

_Sometimes, we’ll fight once in a while, but we’ll overcome as if it’s nothing._

_Don’t need to be afraid of anything, let’s get drunk in love!"_

_It was almost as if Doyoung was serenading Jaehyun, and you if he was, he was doing it right. Jaehyun was in a trance, he swayed to the beat of the song and soon the chorus started again._

_"Boy, hurry and come join the vibe, only the good things._

_Don’t worry! No camera, yeah, no lights._

_You and me, the two of us like oh yeah, oh yeah?"_

Jaehyun didn't even realize as the song came to the end, he wanted it go on forever.

_"This ain’t no love song, it’s everybody’s favorite movie._

_Yours, truly."_

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly, and so did Jaehyun. He caught to Doyoung as he got down the stage.

"That was so good!!" He told the latter,

"Thank you." Doyoung smiled brightly at Jaehyun, he was about to ask for his number but he was interrupted before he spoke.

"Also, were you trying to serenade me?" Jaehyun squinted his eyes at Doyoung who just smirked and leaned a bit closer.

"Maybe I was." He answered, at which the other blushed,

"O-oh."

"Mind giving me your number?" Doyoung asked him cheekily, and who was Jaehyun to deny now.

He quickly scribbled it on a paper he had in his bag.

"Here you go." Jaehyun shyly handed the piece of paper to Doyoung.

"See you around, Jae~" Doyoung said as he started walked away.

"Hey! Wait!" The younger called out, quickly running to him.

"Here," He pecked the singer's cheek,

"Thanks for serenading me~" He continued after giving the latter a smile, walking away leaving Doyoung smiling to himself, a hand of his cheek, processing what just had happened.


	2. Our Secret Place (Where We Share Our Hopes And Dreams.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung finally calls Jaehyun and takes him on a date, and that date was magical for them. A Disney movie almost, like one of the beautiful classic ones.

'Pick up the phone, yeah!' Jaehyun's loud, cheery ringtone startled him as he spilt a bit of the sweet lemonade he was drinking, thankfully it didn't spill on his papers which he was drawing his fashion sketches on. 

He quickly set his glass down, wiping his mouth before taking the phone in his hands, swiping on the call from an unknown number.

Jaehyun furrowed his brows as he spoke a small 'hello' into the phone.

"Hello? Who's this?" The man asked, waiting for the caller to answer when a familiar sweet voice spoke up. 

"Hey, Jaehyun! It's me, Doyoung." Jaehyun smiled upon hearing the other's voice, unknown to the fact that Doyoung was also smiling on the other end of the line.

"Oh! Hello!" The dimply man happily greeted Doyoung. 

"What's the occasion for the call?" He continued, slightly curious to why the man called.

"Hmm, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the fair near Gangnam station. Oh, also! If you can leave in a bit, I'd like to show you this secret place I know." Doyoung said, emphasizing the word ‘secret’ which made the younger wonder what kind of a special place had he found.

Just to be cheeky, the younger asked him, 

"And how do I know if you won't harm me in that secret place of yours, hmm?" a small laugh left his mouth before he continued. 

"Nah, I'm just kidding, I'd like to meet you, where to come?"

"Guessed you were," Doyoung’s eye crinkled as he chuckled lightly.

"Uh, do you know this library a few blocks from the coffee shop?" He asked, trying to make sure that Jaehyun doesn't get lost.

"Mhm, yeah. There?" Jaehyun hummed.

"Yup! So, I'll get ready and just leave in a bit. Bye?" Doyoung answered him.

"Wait!" Jaehyun quickly stopped the other from cutting the call. 

"Yeah?"

"Is it a date?" Jaehyun shyly mumbled, playing with the hem of his sweater paw. 

"It's a date." Was the response, as a blush spread on the younger's cheeks along with a small smile. 

"Bye, bub!" Doyoung added.

"Bye, Doie~" The younger man said before he cut the call. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

"Hey!!" Doyoung called out, waving his hand at Jaehyun upon spotting him in front of the library.

"Oh, hi!" Jaehyun quickly ran towards him, his fluffy hair bouncing along softly.

"So where's this secret place of yours?" He questioned the older man, his eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Just a small walk from here." Doyoung winked, flashing a small smile to Jaehyun as he took his hand and started walking to a small pathway between two short buildings. 

It was a short walk like the man had said. On their way, the younger saw many colourful decorations strung above them, somewhat like paper flowers.

"Woah." Jaehyun entered the huge field, it wasn't anything special, but it was pretty, there were small plants and a few bushes littered around, you could see the sun clearly as there weren't many trees except one huge one on top of a hill a few feet away with a bench as well. It seemed like a perfect place for a picnic.

 "Wanna race to the flowers?" Doyoung smirked as if he knew he’d win, pointing his finger to a small patch of lavender flowers near the hill.

"Oh, you're on." Jaehyun smirked back at the other.

"One, two, three!" Doyoung exclaimed as both ran off, speeding towards the flowers like state runners. Forgetting about the race soon, giggling and laughing and running after each other, trying to catch a hold one another.

They soon found themselves on top of the hill, sitting down next to each other on the wooden bench, panting for breath due to the small chase of theirs.

"That was fun." Doyoung mumbled out, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, it was." Jaehyun smiled at him. 

"Uh, hey, do you mind if I put my head in your lap to lay down?" He continued, rubbing the back of his neck while smiling sheepishly.

"Sure." Doyoung patted his thigh with his right hand. The younger carefully laid on the bench, resting in his head snuggly in the other's lap. 

"This is nice." He said, closing his eyes, content with the feeling of their moment they were having.

 Doyoung hummed softly, running his hand through Jaehyun's soft hair.

"We can come here often if you want." He said to him.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jaehyun answered, in a small voice, opening his eyes before pointing at a cloud and giggling, keeping his eyes half shut due to the sun.

"Hey, that looks like a frog." Doyoung looked at the cloud, a small laugh leaving his mouth upon seeing it.

"It does. Oh hey! Look at that one!" He pointed at a small cloud, shaped similar to a bird you'd see in cartoons.

 They spent an hour and a half just pointing at clouds and laughing about how they looked, enjoying each other's presence. They felt comfortable, it was a nice feeling.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Doyoung and Jaehyun left their secret place after a while of them talking and went to the fair to continue their date.

Holding hands again, Jaehyun suggested they should roam around the games area and find a few stalls to play games at.

"Ooh~ How about tis one? I like the puppy plushie they have!" He excitedly pointed to a water shoot game before quickly dragging Doyoung to it.

"How many tokens for this?" Doyoung asked the person handling the stall.

"Forty." The person replied uninterested by what was happening.

"Oh, um, here." He handed the old man the token's, taking the fake plastic, water-filled rifle from him.

"And you can start." The man said as he started the game.

"Here we go." Doyoung muttered as he aimed and shot, he continued playing, missing most of the time.

"Huh? Why isn't it working anymore?"

"Your turn is over." 

"Oh. Did I win anything?" 

"No."  

"Ok then, I guess." His voice was laced with disappointment. He would try again for Jaehyun, but he didn't have any more tokens left for the game. 

"It's ok, bub." Jaehyun took Doyoung's hand, rubbing his hand over the knuckles.

"That game was probably rigged, I'm fine with not taking that toy." He continued, 

"Let's go the ferris wheel?" Jaehyun smiled as he asked Doyoung, who smiled back and tugged at his hand, pulling him in line.

The older one zoned out, imagining a fight between a few people and him for no reason. He snapped out of it when Jaehyun, shook his shoulder slightly, giggling when Doyoung looked lost for a second.

"Let's go~" Jaehyun grabbed onto Doyoung's pinky finger, pulling him inside the small component.

Neither of them said anything when they were inside, just held hands, looking out of the window at everyone in the fair from the top who looked like hundreds on black dots and a few bright coloured spots too. They were the lucky pair who got to stop at the top of the wheel. Doyoung took his chance, leaning in a bit, fumbling with his words.

"Uh, can I kiss you?" He blushed upon saying his sentence.

"Please do." The other replied shyly, blushing along. 

It wasn’t like a magical movie, surprisingly. They had their first kiss with each other and it was sweet, nothing too extra, no fireworks of any sort. It was rather comforting, kind of like piano music to them. 

When they broke the kiss, they both let out giggles, light blushes adorning their faces for the rest of the ride. 

"We should do that again sometimes." Jaehyun said, looking down at their now intertwined hands.

"Yeah. We should." Doyoung replied back, smiling at their hands. 

After getting off the ride, instead of doing anything else, they just roamed around a bit more and then left the place and went back to their secret field after taking photos for a beautiful memory.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Instead of sitting on the bench this time, they decided to sit under the tree and since it was already quite late and it had turned dark, they decided to stare at the stars. During their star gazing, Doyoung found out that Jaehyun also took some interest in astronomy along with fashion. 

Jaehyun had his head resting on Doyoung’s shoulder who had his head resting on top of the other’s. They were talking about what they want to do in the future, telling each other about their friends and discussing random topics out of the blue, enjoying the time with each other, not wanting it to end. 

“It’s pretty cold now, I think we should get going.” Jaehyun shivered slightly because of the passing wind, snuggling himself closer to Doyoung.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. There's a treehouse in this tree.” He told the younger man, grinning at him when he saw how his eyes twinkling.

“Let's go then! Quick!” Jaehyun got up, excited about the sudden news he was given.

“Be careful there's no ladder.” Doyoung spoke as he helped Jaehyun up on the tree before climbing up himself.

They climbed a bit higher and found a small cottage sort of treehouse.

“Welcome to hang out!” Doyoung proudly smiled, showing his gums when they were inside. 

“Woah~ This is neat.” Jaehyun mumbled, roaming around a bit, looking around to see what all was inside, not discovering much. 

“Mhm.” The older one yawned,

“Do you wanna sleep? I mean I can drop you back, you don't need to stay here, I just thought you’d like to visit-”

Jaehyun giggled, his eyes crinkling as he did so, cutting of Doyoung.

“It's fine, should I help with laying down anything?”

“Ah, no, it’s fine. Just give me a second.” 

Doyoung walked over to a small cupboard, opening it and taking out two blankets. He set them out and took out a few pillows as well. 

“There we go.” He mumbled, satisfied with his end product. 

Both got in the blankets, getting comfy and holding each other, trying to keep warm and fall asleep. 

“Thank you for today.” Jaehyun gave Doyoung a quick peck on his cheek, blushing quickly, flustered by his own actions. 

“Anytime, bub.” He smiled at the younger, giving him a peck on his lips and pulling him closer. 

“Goodnight, Doie.” 

“Goodnight, Jae.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this continuation was actually unplanned, but when i was listening to married life (the soundtrack for up) i couldn't stop imagining dojae like and so i thought why not make it their date!! i really hope you like this, bye bye uwu

**Author's Note:**

> listen pLEASE like just imagine doyoung flirting with jaehyun and they're like rich actors and this is a mv scenario and they dance around like listening to action iTS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL IMAGINATION PLEASE :(((( also follow me on twitter, i like to cry there a lot. yeet @cherrybaby_005 also here's the song, give it a listen uwu - https://youtu.be/sH1W7XU8Sh8


End file.
